Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi: The Movie Credits
Opening Credits (Japanese prints only) Warner Bros. Pictures Animation and Cartoon Network Features present in association with Legendary Pictures Tencent Pictures Wanda Pictures Toho Co. Ltd. A Renegade Animation Titmouse, Inc. Boulder Media Limited production HI HI PUFFY AMIYUMI: THE MOVIE Janice Kawaye Grey Griffin Keone Young Nathan Carlson Corey Burton Rob Paulsen Sandy Fox Katie Leigh and Lara Jill Miller Animation supervisor T. Daniel Hofstedt Production design Michael Giaimo Animation director Mike Kazaleh Executive producers Curtis Lelash Jeniffer Pelphrey Brian A. Miller Rob Sorcher Produced by Sam Register Ashley Postlewaite Ben Kalina Story Sam Register David Pruiksma Mike Kazaleh Tom Ruegger Written by Michelle Lamoreaux Robert Lamoreaux Adam Beechen Steven Banks Glenn Leopold Lance Falk Sean Catherine Derek Tom Ruegger Ford Riley Directed by David Pruiksma Kelly Asbury Closing Credits Line producer John Cawley Consulting producer Andy Sturmer Music Ramin Djawadi Christophe Beck Executive music producers Hans Zimmer Lorne Baffe Sound design Tom Myers Editor Ivan Bilancio Casting and voice direction Collette Sunderman Recording engineer Robert Serda Talent coordinators Karie Gima Pham Jill Ziegenhagen Puffy Amiyumi is Ami Onuki & Yumi Yoshimura Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi characters and television series created by Sam Register Renegade Animation Storyboard Howard Perry Scott O'Brien Will Finn Mike Kazaleh Shellie Kvilvang John Pomeroy Rick Farmiloe Tom Sito Larry Leker Frank Paur Larry Scholl Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Lead character design Shakeh Haghnazarian Peter Rida Michail Steve Lambe Character design Dan Haskett Lynne Naylor Craig Kellman Jean Gillmore Geefwee Boedoe Stephen Silver Philippe Tilikete Tony Siruno Chris Reccardi Portrait design and color script Geefwee Boedoe Background Peter Rida Michail Kit Boyce Trish Burgio Julia Kalantarova Jill Petrilak Geefwee Boedoe Martin Ansolabehere Sue Mondt Raymond Zilbach Layout David Cutler Bradley J. Gake Frank Montagna Animation Frank Forte Howard Perry Douglas Gray Walt Holcombe Erik Knutson Dave Markowitz Peter Rida Michail Tim Szabo John Anderson Milton Pool Douglas Rowell Joey Adams Jason Bierut Erik Girndt Cesar Henriquez Keith Holven Alex Meza Jezreel Mann Carlos II Effects animation Michel Gagne Tim Szabo Nate Pacheco Digital clean-up Maiya Brooks Asset manager Martin Cho Assistant asset manager Scott Lowe Digital character clean-up Craig Clark Cathlin Hidalgo Michael Polvani Douglas Rowell Randy Sanchez Ink and paint Eric Higurashi Scott Lowe Technical direction Eric "EE-Rock" Erickson Andy Jolliff Assistant technical director Eric Higurashi Anthony Salama Special projects Nate Pacheco Titmouse, Inc. Production coordinator Sofia Iffla Storyboard Kim Arndt Bob Suarez Larry Houston Chuck Patton Miles Thompson Russ Edmonds Ben Bates Sung Jin Ahn Scott Bern Fred Cline Alex Almaguer Dan O'Connor Peter Ferk Max Lawson Fabien Tong Jim Shellhorn Stephanie Gonzaga Chris Copeland Paul Harmon Jamie Vickers Phil Allora Ed Baker Hillary Bradfield Ruolin Li James Lopez Sean Petrilak David Woo Character layout supervisor Owen Sullivan Background layout Tec Manalac Kirk Shinmoto Background paint Garrett Lei Sherwin Abesamis Bobby Walker Bum Suk Justin Cho David Yi Animation Charles Badiller Sun Chung Chase Conley Allison Craig Jae Kim Eugene Lee Michael Moloney Ben Xiongliang Li Mike Roush Katrina Ruzics Owen Sullivan Brian Pak Jeremy Polgar Christie Tseng David Vandervoort Brendan Clogher Bahi JD Special effects Jeffrey Lai Araiza Tokumasu Naoki Interns Yu Su Cody Forkes Juan Meza Computer animation Leo Parada Compositing Trevor Von Klueg Steve Kellener Vera Duffy Scott Coleman Colin Flemming Brandon Walman Animatic editor Will Feng Titmouse executive producers Chris Prynoski Shannon Prynoski Titmouse creative director Antonio Canobbio Production accountant Jesse Meoli Accounting clerk Jon Hood Boulder Media Limited Storyboard Ken Almaguer Haylee Herrick Laura Howell Background Claire Duffy Teri Hendrich Cusumano Jack Cusumano Bruno Palma Rebecca Reynolds Louise Skinnader Vance Caines Niamh Bennett Ross Dillon Anita Walker Antonio Terlizzi Verna Jaaskinen Jonzy Byrne Tom Galvin Robert Semple John Byrne Dana Li Melissa Malone Rory Wolahan Erin Overmann Andrae Harrison Claire Lennon Layout Alana O'Brien Animation directors Gillian Comerford Stephen McGann Paul O'Flannagan Animation Joe Loftus Grace McDonnell Jamie Teehan Nick Lennox Santiago Lopez Jover Carol Nolan Peter Slattery Niamhh Breenan Niall Doherty Tom Gray Manuela Gualtieri Monica Kennedy Eugenio Laviola Colin Reid Simon Kelleghan Cormac McCabe Karen Rohde Johansson Daniel Lee Kirwan Áine Maura McGuinness Chris O'Hara Sue Penred Leah Reddington Dave Dekeyser Susan Pendred Bianca Assad Louise Bagnall Gerard Brady Eoghan Dalton Adam Kelly Stephen Kelly Michael O'Sullivan Allan White Joe Apel Mark Kilkelly Sophia Daly Raymond Quigley Finbar Coyle Fran Puerto Shane Sadler Kyla Tomlinson Ray Woods Alex Bernas Christian Cattaneo Katerina Pantela Daryl Cox Estrela Lourenco Michael Plummer Richard Kelly Robert Robinson Thomas Young Paula Garrote Aminata Joseph Michael Papanicolaou Fernanda Valverde John Atkinson Alexander Bornas Robert Robertson Special effects Deirdre Beehan Head of compositing Edward Smith Compositing supervisor Borja Chicarro Compositing Bryan Joseph O'Sullivan Antonio Terlizzi Nadia Cardoso Jennifer Daly Robert Fletcher Anna Bujacz Paul Madden Graham Pearce John Walsh Mike Manasewitsch Emma Dunlop Anabela Faria Supervising producers Anne Tweedy Peter Lewis Freegate, Ltd. - Japan Live-action sequences producer Hironori Hori Director of live-action sequences Mikio Kawasaki Post-production Post-production sound services provided by Skywalker Sound a Lucasfilm, Ltd. company Marin County, California Supervising sound editors Al Nelson Steve Slanec Re-recording mixers Tom Myers Pete Horner Tom Johnson Sound editors Benjamin A. Burtt Pascal Garneau William McGuigan Foley artists Shelley Roden John Roesch Post-production sound accountant Renee Russo Skywalker Sound Executive Staff General manager: Josh Lowden Head of engineering: Steve Morris Head of production: Jonathan Null Stereoscopic 3D animation and effects by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. company Associate producer Lauren Carara Technical support Yan Lin Yeo Production executive Greg Grusby Additional music Alexandre Desplat Steve Jablonsky Henry Jackman James Dooley Heitor Pereira John Debney Tyler Bates Harry Gregson-Williams James Newton Howard Rupert Gregson-Williams Orchestration Tony Blondal Stephen Coleman Andrew Kinney Music scored at Warner Bros. Studios Henson Recording Studios Remote Control Productions Music mixed at Remote Control Productions Sony Music Artists Kaz Harada Archie Meguro Tamio Okuda Sampei Yamaguchi Fumika Nagase Yaz Noya Isao "Shark" Tanuma Toshi "Rocky" Toishi Puffy Amiyumi appears courtesy of Sony Music Artists, Inc. and Warner Music Japan, Inc. Soundtrack available on WaterTower Music/Cartoon Network Records Songs Themes from "Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi" television series originally composed by Andy Sturmer "Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Show" Written by Andy Sturmer, Ami Onuki & Yumi Yoshimura Performed by Puffy Amiyumi Courtesy of The Cartoon Network, Inc. ---- © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. CARTOON NETWORK, the logo, HI HI PUFFY AMIYUMI and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © The Cartoon Network, Inc. All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. No kitties were used for greedy and selfish profits during production of this motion picture. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:Animated Films Category:Credits